Polar Night
by The Masterplan
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee Cullen is fast approaching her seventh birthday. But of course, the life of a Cullen was never an easy one, especially when you're the most special girl in the world.
1. Prologue

_**Preface**_

_Trust is a fickle thing. It takes years to build, and seconds to break. Strangely, I had been very trusting since birth; I could immediately tell whom I could and couldn't trust by a mere glance at a face. Trust was something I held closest to me, to be able to rely solely on those nearest to my heart was possibly the most valuable thing I owned._

_I never thought I'd be completely alone. I never thought that one my day secret desire of being free to do as I pleased - free of restriction and watchful eyes would be the one thing I would come to despise most._

_I guess that's what happens when trust is broken. Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any characters/plots related to Twilight. This is simply for fun.


	2. Renesmee's Ruminations

**Book One - Renesmee**

**_Renesmee's Ruminations_**

For as long as I could remember, I'd been told I was special. Perfect little Renesmee; the most special girl in the world. Living in a world where the norm was not what most on this planet would find 'normal', being special a _very_ rare thing. Those around me constantly admired of my uniqueness, compliments were given in masses on a daily basis, and while most would cherish such an attitude, me? It came with a price.

I was always watched. Always. Even as I slept I could feel the eyes of my father scanning my surroundings for any sign of so called danger, even though I was assured the danger had passed.

How ironic.

I adored my family. They were all very dear to me. Each had their own special place in my life, each had traits I couldn't bear to live without and each I would gladly lay my life down to protect; not that that would ever be allowed. Perfect little Renesmee would never be put in a situation where the possibility of losing one's life was brought forward. But as much as I loved them, and needed them, they had always been quite overbearing. I wasn't allowed out of the main house or my parents cottage alone, I had to have a chaperone, be it for a simple walk, chilling in the sunlight or hunting for my lunch.

When I was younger I didn't understand as much, of course the memories of the showdown with the Volturi would remain with me for as long as I existed, but as a youngster the protectiveness of my family seemed wonderful, to have such a caring and loving family, so intent on keeping me safe was my blanket of comfort, my reason for loving life so very much. But as I grew older, and became more aware of the world around me, the following and the watching became more and more irritating. Some would call me ungrateful, but until you have experienced a twenty-four hour guard sheltering you from everything beyond the four walls of your home, you would not understand.

It was suffocating, to say the least.

I was very aware my father would be listening to my every thought right now, and part of me wanted him to hear. I couldn't say the words aloud, couldn't tell my family I needed space from them. They were my family, my protectors and my world. How could you put into words the fact that you needed to be away from them, when you also needed to be near them. It was confusing, selfish; I was a spoilt little brat thinking I had to get my own way whenever I wanted.

And yet, I wanted him to hear.

He would come into my room soon, ask me why I wasn't sleeping. Being half-human I was the only being in the house with the privilege of being able to slip away into a dream where I was free to fly. I cherished it, it was my escape, since a true escape was impossible. I could hear light footsteps heading towards my room, and I braced myself for the disappointed topaz eyes of my dear father.

"Renesmee?"

I turned, and saw not my father, but my mother standing in the shadows, concern etched into her beautiful face. Oh so beautiful, so strong, my mother was my idol, whom I aspired to be. I had never been told the full story of my mother's time spent as a human, snippets here and there but the gory details were to be left when I came of age; whenever that was. Hopefully my seventh birthday, but concerning my parents, I would be a child forever if they had anything to do with it. She was slight, only a few inches taller than myself, yet she held everyone around her in awe with a strange sense of power emanating from her tiny frame. I smiled lightly, and left my window seat to move closer to her. She crossed my room and took a seat beside me on my bed, reaching out for my hand. Her golden eyes bore into mine, searching for something. She sighed quietly, and smiled sadly.

"Your father heard you quite loudly."

I looked away. Whilst I had been quite alright with my father hearing my thoughts, I felt an overwhelming sense of shame now that my mother knew. She was my life giver, the woman who had brought me into this world and set everything aside to ensure I was happy. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I feel... trapped."

Might as well be honest since my father had probably told her every tiny detail. My statement was quiet, but I knew it had opened a nice big can of worms. Tomorrow morning the lecture of the necessity of my protection would be given, I would accept and feel nothing but guilt for bringing it up.

My mother brushed a strand of my copper hair from my face, whilst gripping my hand gently, but with a firm sense of authority. She knew what was best, as always.

"We just want you to be safe. To lose you... it would be the undoing of me and your father. You're our child, our daughter – you're _everything._"

Her words cut like a poker hot knife. I was their life, and here I was complaining that they wanted to keep me safe. I was horrid. My mother wrapped an arm around me, momentarily I had forgotten my oh-so-wonderful ability of transferring my every thought to a person with a mere touch.

"You are a wonderful person, Renesmee. It's only natural to feel this way. You're not the only one who hates this, I hate to see you so... caged. But it's the only way, for now," she added with a smile, and a small flicker of hope erupted inside me.

_For now_.

"Someday?" I questioned, and she nodded. Surely I could hold out a little longer. My seventh birthday was fast approaching, the day I reached full maturity. Perhaps then? I could wait a few weeks. My mother heard all of this, my thoughts projecting into her mind as I clutched her hand, and her smile grew. She kissed me lightly on the head, and pulled back my bedcovers.

"Sleep my love, Jacob will be here quite early I'm sure."

I smiled, widely, and for some reason my mother looked a little uncomfortable, but the mere mention of my best friend could send any bad thought spiralling into oblivion. I moved under my covers, and settled myself into bed, quite looking forward to the comforting thoughts I would now have of my Jacob.

I have a lot to say on _my _Jacob.

* * *

A/N: For disclaimer see _Preface_. Thank you for the reviews and interest in the story, I'll reply to them personally. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I probably won't be posting this frequently, but because the Preface was so short, I felt it was more than owed to post a proper chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	3. My Jacob

**Book One - Renesmee**

**__****My Jacob**

I awoke early the next morning, safe and warm in a cocoon of deep red blankets. It was unusually bright this morning, still a little cloud but the sun was making a grand effort in showing itself. Forks' was odd like that. Constantly clouded, raining ninety percent of the year, but when the sun did show itself it did so spectacularly by Forks' standards. It saddened me to think our time here was limited.

We would have to leave soon. There was only so much the humans were oblivious to, and seven years of non-ageing were not one of them.

Most of my mother's old school friends had since moved on from Forks, either to attend college, travel, work etc. Some had stayed, though I was aware my mother's contact with them had dwindled over the years. As for the rest of the Cullen's, they mostly hid from sight these days, preferring to venture into towns further afield when needed. Carlisle still worked at the local hospital, he was still at an age where he could just about get away with still looking young, although the words 'surgery' and 'Botox' had been thrown around on more than one occasion when his youthful looks were mentioned.

I sighed. I tried my best not to think about leaving Fork's, not that leaving the place was my biggest fear, but leaving a certain someone.

Jacob.

Jacob Black. Best friend, closest confident, wolfy companion, he held many titles, but first and foremost he was simply _my_ Jacob. Since birth he had been there, holding my hand, singing me to sleep, taking me hunting, sneaking to my window in the dead of night just for a chat, he was the best person I knew, and the only person I felt understood me. He had listened to many a rant I had about being cooped up indoors or kept in the sights of at least three vampires at any one time, taken it on the chin and put up with my constant complaining.

I loved my Jacob.

He'd been a friend of my parents long before I was born, and had taken it upon himself to be my protector of sorts. To be honest, he was the only person I didn't mind being followed around by. My thoughts drifted to cherished memories of time spent with Jacob, and so enamoured by these memories as I was, I didn't notice the large russet coloured wolf currently staring through my bottom floor bedroom window.

I was startled by a cheerful growl, and I was unashamedly aware of the blissful grin spreading across my face. Here he was. I leapt from my bed, taking half of the duvet with me and barrelled over to the window, throwing it open so quickly poor Jacob's nose received quite a hard tap from the window pane. He let out a low whine, and I quickly grabbed a handful of fur on his head and massage it gently. He truly was a beautiful specimen when he was in his wolf form. Strong and muscular, yet he ran with such grace he seemed to float across the ground. His fur was a beautiful reddish brown, something akin to my own hair colour, and his eyes were a deep fathomless brown, much like his own human eyes. Again, I was awoken from my musings by the wolf, this time a sloppy wolf kiss on the side of my cheek.

"Jacob!" I yelped and tapped him on the nose as if reprimanding a puppy, "Really, is there any need?"

The wolf merely cocked his head, though I knew if he were in his human form he would have been smirking. I turned to the small chair by my window that bore a pile of tattered shorts and jogging pants, grabbed a pair of particularly scruffy looking joggers and tossed them out of the window. I turned away from the window, and waited for the thump of Jacob climbing through the window.

At six foot something, Jacob towered over me considerably, though I never felt intimidated by him. If anything, apparently I was the intimidator in this pairing. I did have quite a tempter at times.

He looked tired. My guess was that he had been patrolling all night. In the past few weeks the wolves and been quite restless. I knew my family was in on whatever was going on, but as always, little Renesmee was kept in the dark. I stifled a snort; did they really think I hadn't cottoned on that something was going on? Nevertheless, I'd kept my mouth shut for now. I'd find out what it was, make no mistake of that.

He grinned tiredly, his hair was shaggy and in need of cutting. He had once kept it quite long, but after I accidently projected a thought to him of my love of his cropped hair, he'd since kept it as short as I liked. I loved having that sort of influence over him, as selfish as that sounded, but he was mine after all and therefore my opinion was the only one that mattered, right? I shook my head a little, and fished out a shirt for him, these I kept a little neater in my wardrobe, and handed it to him. My eyes lingered on his chest a little longer than I knew was necessary, but lately I'd come to notice Jacob a little more. Sharp, defined stomach coupled with strong arms and a slim waist were enough to make anyone stop and have a quick peek, it was mere curiosity at the physique of a shape-shifter after all. Perfectly innocent.

_As if_.

I shook my head again. Recently a snotty little voice had come to my attention in my mind. Yes, voices in my head, probably something I should be worried about. But it wasn't the fact that I had voices in my head that worried me, it was the fact that they seemed to crop up whenever I had a strange thought about Jacob, when I noticed something different about him, or my thoughts drifted into territory that was completely new to me. I'd come to learn to just ignore it, but no doubt it would get stronger over time. I realised I'd probably been quiet for a long time now, and put on my most dazzling smile.

"Breakfast?"

Jacob grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Being the only part humans in the house, there was only really me and Jacob who ate on a morning. Now and then one of the Cullen's would have a cup of blood in their hands whilst reading the morning paper, but generally they only came for the conversation. Esme would always cook up a treat for us, being that Jacob was here every morning, me myself preferred blood but Esme had put her foot down and insisted that if I were only to eat human food once a day, it would be at breakfast, most important meal of the day after all. As we entered the kitchen, an array of smells hit me, and I had to admit it did smell appetizing. The table was laden with bacon, eggs, pancakes and breakfast muffins, a variety of fruit juices and piles of toast higher than the people sitting at the table. Now you'd think this was a little over the top for two people, but not many had seen Jacob Black eat breakfast before.

I took a seat next to my mother, who offered me a comforting smile – clearly the conversation from the previous night was still fresh in her mind. My father leant over her to kiss me good morning, setting down a mug of blood as he did so. My father was usually the one who ate with us; he said he enjoyed the sort of normality of eating breakfast with his daughter. Esme bustled over to my seat and began piling food on my plate – Jacob was left to his own devices, already devouring a stack of pancakes, and I turned to the various conversations going on around me.

"So Rosalie's coming over later and we're going to drive up to the city to do some shopping," Alice was already jabbering away, carefully painting her nails as she did so, "I think Emmet wants you to pop over and take a look at the jeep," she nodded to my father, who smiled.

"Ah, so now he needs my help," my father shot me a wink, and I chuckled. Oh, I loved my father so.

"What time will you be back from hunting?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I think we're going to make a day of it," I glanced at Jacob, who nodded with a mouthful of syrupy pancakes, "Probably explore further up the mountains."

I waited carefully for their reaction, and I saw my mother and father exchange a glance.

"I don't know if that's – "

"Such a good idea," I finished lamely.

I didn't join in any conversation after that. I could feel my mother's eyes boring a hole into the side of my head but I refused to look up. Once again, I was restricted. Poor little half-human Renesmee, too easily broken to even explore her own hometown. I quickly finished my food, muttered a goodbye to my family and rushed to my room to change for hunting. I heard Jacob follow, and wait patiently outside my door. He probably already knew I'd be having a good rant as soon as we were out into the forest, heard by my father or not. I liked to think my mother would put up a shield as she usually did when I was angry.

I dressed quickly, uncaring of what I wore, threw my hair up and left the room. True to form, Jacob was waiting at the end of the passage for me, arms folded and casually leaning against the staircase. The cottage was quite large being that it only housed three people, though as could be seen by breakfast this morning, the rest of my family were frequent visitors. It was unusual for Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper to be missing. Jacob flashed a smile, and took the lead towards the door. I could hear my parents standing to say goodbye, but I quickly exited the cottage before they could reach me. I really wasn't in the mood.

* * *

The good thing about it being sunny was that my family weren't likely to turn up 'randomly' in the forest, leaving Jacob and I free to explore. I wasn't in the mood for blood yet, and so we'd decided to take a slow walk along a track that would take us to the cliffs near la push. The forest seemed active this morning, birds chirping loudly and the buzz of insects zipping around in the sunlight. It was fast approaching September, so this warm weather would be that last we would see for quite some time.

"Going to rant then?" Jacobs smiling voice sounded from behind me. I rolled my eyes and slowed so he could catch up, kicking the dirt huffily as I did so.

"I'm not surprised, in al honestly I thought they'd keep me in," I sighed, "It's getting annoying now."

Jacob reached my side and took my hand in his, the warmth rolling through me and seeming to cheer me up a little.

"They're just concerned," he reasoned.

I snorted, "About what? What can possibly harm me with by big bad wolf protector," I heard him chuckle.

"You're their only kid; they just know you're too special to lose."

I rolled my eyes. Trust Jacob to try and compliment me out of a strop. The nagging questions I'd had about what my family and Jacob had been up to rose again. Now seemed like a good time to try it.

"You've been on patrol a lot lately," I took my hand from his and grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree, tearing it into little pieces, "All of you. I saw Sam and Embry lurking around the cottage the other night," I turned to look at Jacob, who conveniently was looking away. He could never lie to me.

"Just routine," he mumbled, looking rather interested in a broken tree branch a few metres ahead. I quirked an eyebrow, chucking what was left of my leaf away.

"Routine? Do you really think I'm that oblivious?"

"No," Jacob laughed, turning to face me, "But I have to try."

I smiled. I couldn't be mad at Jacob for not telling me. It was Jacob. I'd never be mad at him.

"So you're all in on something and I'm being protected, that it?" Jacob responded with a bark like laugh, and the shadow of a nod.

At least he was honest. I mocked a huff and stormed ahead. I'd find out what was going on, this wasn't the last he'd hear of it, and I was pretty sure he knew that.

We continued walking for several hours, chatting about this and that, mostly my pending maturity, and the plans being made for my birthday party, always a fanciful event with Alice Cullen as your aunt. After awhile we decided to actually do what we'd set out to do and hunt. It was always a competition between Jacob and I; who was fastest, who caught the biggest kill, who was quickest to eat. We were about even at the moment, but today my thoughts were elsewhere and Jacob was champion.

As he cleaned up the carcasses of our kill, I decided to go for a little run. Jacob would find me, and I tried to stay in a close perimeter. I flew over the ground as if weightless, effortlessly dodging trees and bushes, vaulting exposed rocks and ascending a tree or two in my little 'jog'. Sometimes I just liked to run alone, feel the wind in my hair, try and guess the scents in the air. It made me feel free, of some sort.

Something was here.

I stopped so quickly the leaves surrounding me fluttered from the momentum. I sniffed the air. Something – _someone_ – was definitely here. I snapped my head to the left, scanning the dense undergrowth for any sign of company. And then the right. My stomach churned, and suddenly I wanted Jacob right beside me. Funny. I wanted to be alone but right now I couldn't think of anything worse.

Hypocrite.

I took a few steps forward, my ears pricked for any disturbances, my eyes sharp and focused. The air seemed to turn cold, as if winter had suddenly decided to set in, the sun turning tail and fleeing to avoid the bitter iciness.

And then I felt warm. Consuming warmth wrapping me like a woollen blanket, and a pair of strong arms grabbing me by the waist and dragging me back the way I had came. Jacob had come to save me.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, i'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it. I'll start posting review respones at the end of each chapter as I'm back to work this week so I'll not have time to reply via message like last time, sorry!

**PrincessNessie23:** I'm really glad you're interested in the way I'm writing Renesmee! I've read a few fan fics about her and haven't seen it used a lot so I felt it would be a new way of seeing her. I'm glad its working too, it's really nice to hear that so that I know I'm heading in the right direction with things and not writing something people aren't going to enjoy. There's a little Jacob in here and i hoped you've liked it! Plenty more in the next chapter, more dialogue too. These first couple of chapters are just setting things up. Hope you liked it!


End file.
